Distillery District
The Distillery District is an area of Dunwall, designated area 72 N85 by the city watch, which has become rundown due to effects of the rat plague. It is home to a security checkpoint that leads to the Overseers' compound in Holger Square, the Golden Cat pleasure house and the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery. Accompanying this, the district continues much of the Victorian-esque architecture that is witnessed throughout the city. Upon Corvo's first entrance to the area during the mission High Overseer Campbell, he will notice a moderate amount of guards and citizens wandering the streets. At this time, the district's security checkpoint also includes a Wall of Light to separate the slums from the higher classed housing like those owned by Art Dealer Bunting and Doctor Galvani along John Clavering Boulevard. The slum side of the district seems to be more or less ignored by the guards, as they only appear to be stationed there to defend the checkpoint, letting the Bottle Street Gang take control of the streets. On the other side of the checkpoint, there are many more guards wandering freely about the richer housing estates, showing much more of a preference in defending those of some worth to Hiram Burrows, the Lord Regent, than to those who have less to their name. Two primary landmarks occupy the city watch-controlled area of the district along John Clavering Boulevard, the residence of the eminent Doctor Galvani, a physician and vivisectionist who has moved out of the district. His estate, which is still well-furnished and in good shape, serves as a manor and a laboratory for the doctor. Second is the Art Dealer's apartment. In contrast to the opulence of Dr. Galvani's apartment, the Art Dealer's apartment is run-down heavily on the inside, with lighting non-existent, patrolled by thugs, and many of the paintings missing, save for a few Sokolov paintings. Another landmark (outside of the city watch controlled area) is the Bitterleaf Almshouse, an asylum, workhouse and orphanage that was closed due to the effects of the plague (it was slated to originally feature as a mission in the game, yet the idea was scrapped). Granny Rags resides in a run-down apartment by the waterfront, while Griff runs a curio shop in the inner alleyways. When Corvo first visits the district, the only defenses there will be poorly maintained walls of light (as, on one of them, the shield is open). The only guards here will be Lower Guards and City Watch Guards. Survivors will reside along the waterfront, while Bottle Street thugs prowl the alleys. The art dealer's apartment will be locked up, and Griff's shop will be boarded up (with Griff being harassed by members of Bottle Street). When Corvo returns to the district for a second time during the mission House of Pleasure, he will notice a large increase in security. There will be many more guards patrolling, both on the ground and on the balconies, with officers joining the lower ranks in their patrol, and a newly installed turret that defends the district's bridge from any intruders. Granny Rags's apartment will be locked up (although she can be found elsewhere). Depending on whether Corvo saved or did not save Griff in his first visit to the area, Griff will still be there, peddling his wares, or he can be encountered as a hostile weeper. Members of Daud's assassins will also prowl along the rooftops and balconies. The art dealer's apartment will now become accessible (however, thugs will patrol the interior). There will also be a distinct lack of citizens on the streets and a more tightly controlled band of Bottle Street Gang thugs lurking along the back alleys. Following this, there is a larger amount of weepers in an abandoned area of the district, possibly hinting that many of the citizens who previously inhabited the area had succumbed to the rat plague. Notable inhabitants *Granny Rags *Art Dealer Bunting *Doctor Galvani *Slackjaw *Griff Trivia *The second time Corvo enters the district, if he approaches the back alley where he first met Griff on the ground, he will be ambushed by a group of 3 assassins; the same who killed the Empress of Gristol, Jessamine Kaldwin. However, if he sneaks to the area via the rooftops, Corvo can possess the advantage over them and take all of the assassins out without being detected. *There is a shrine to the Outsider behind Granny Rags' house in the north-west corner. Gallery Galvani.png|The Galvani Residence. Distillery Distict Map.jpg|An aerial map of the district. Distillery Distict.jpg|The Distillery District as it shows up on the loading screen. Category:Locations Category:Districts